


Last to Know

by PorcelainLove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild touching, Oblivious!Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: For some damn reason Gladio’s mind decided it was the best time to take a break and leave his mouth without a filter.“So you know, there's been some gossip about you.”(In which Gladio thinks he's the smartest person in the room and Ignis proves just how wrong that assessment is.)





	Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> I happen to love Gladio being an oblivious idiot when it comes to Ignis and feelings and such so this... came from that. Yup.

Things were going good.  Great.  Fantastic, even.  Gladio had been bored and wasting time at home, all alone – his father off protecting King Regis and his sister out with some friends.  Thankfully Ignis had answered his door and after a few quiet sighs had agreed to let Gladio come in.  It just stood to reason that if Ignis was going to be on that big couch all alone, he should have some company.  Some good company.  Some sexy, tattooed company.

After all, Gladio was a very, very giving person.  With a small to moderately-sized ego thank you very much. 

It also proved just how close he and Ignis were that when Gladio lay down and rested his head in Ignis’s lap, the other man barely blinked, just moved his book a few inches higher so he wouldn’t hit Gladio in the face and kept reading.

For some damn reason Gladio’s mind decided it was the best time to take a break and leave his mouth without a filter.

“So you know, there's been some gossip about you.”

Ignis didn't say a word but Gladio could feel a muscle under his cheek tense up. Gladio could feel pretty much everything where he was, head lying in the lap of his fellow retainer. While Ignis was usually good at playing cool on the outside, he was easily affected on the inside.

Pretending not to notice obvious things happening around him, like for instant Noctis and Prompto's blossoming romance and all the lack of subtlety that came with it, was something Gladio was very good at.

Gladio continued.  He knew he shouldn’t, but dammit it if his brain wasn’t just sitting this one out and cackling at the mayhem that happened without it.

“Yeah, so the talk of the town is that you're so busy looking after the Prince that you haven't even been in a relationship before.”

“Is that so. “

Ignis refused to look up from his book but Gladio could tell, even with his eyes closed, that Ignis wasn't focusing on the material whatsoever. There hadn't been that swish of a page turn since he'd first laid his head down on Ignis's lap and that had been a good ten minutes back.

“No need to get pissed, I'm just telling you what I heard.”

“I'm not, I'm simply tired of the whole of Insomnia speculating about my love life.”

“Oh, does that mean there's something to tell?” Gladio tried not to let his voice show how disappointed he felt.

“Indeed. I'm in a relationship at present.” 

The fuck? Gladio's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, a move that was hampered by a strong hand pushing against his chest and forcing him back down.

“Language, Gladio really. How Noctis doesn't colour the air blue every time he speaks is beyond me, especially with you teaching him your bad habits.” Ignis admonished.

“Don't dodge the conversation! Who the hell are you fucking?” Gladio ignored the sharp glare. 

Ignis closed his book and rested it on the arm of the couch. He looked calm, amused even, which kinda pissed Gladio off because how could Ignis be this damn chill?

“I am not sleeping with anyone. One does not need sex to be happy.”

“No, but it sure as hell helps.” Gladio muttered, half to himself. Ignis, _his Ignis_ , was dating some floozy (okay, so if Ignis liked her she was probably perfectly nice but _still_ ) and it both made Gladio insanely jealous and ridiculously hurt. Especially since this was the first time he heard anything about it. He spent every damn day with Noct, and every spare second with Ignis. Did Noct know? Did he keep it from Gladio to spare his feelings? The Prince knew how his Shield felt about the advisor, one hundred percent knew, and he had said nothing? Out of compassion maybe? Or pity...?

Screw it. Ignis had that damn expectant look on his face and Gladio would rather face a thousand angry Irises than seem anything less than happy for his friend.

“Who is she? Do I know her?” He managed to get out between a forced smile and an odd lump in his throat. If he knew who it was maybe it would make things easier. Certainly couldn't make things worse. His thing with Ignis had always been a pipe dream, especially since Ignis was as straight as--

“Him. And yes, you do.”

Wait.

Waaaaaaait.

“I know--? You’re what--?” The words came out in a rush and didn't make a lot of sense before he was silenced. Ignis had removed his hand from Gladio's chest and was now cradling Gladio's chin, thumb resting on the corner of the stunned mouth there.

Gladio's brows narrowed in confusion and realization as the words penetrated his, at the moment, slowly moving brain.  Seemed the piece of shit had finally decided to get off its ass and wrestle control back. 

Ignis hummed to himself as he brushed his thumb across Gladio’s lower lip.  He didn’t seem to mind the itch, or the scratch, which led Gladio to believe that Ignis’s boyfriend, or lover, or whatever the hell name he happened to have was probably sporting a beard too.  Asshole.  Beards were his signature.  Or something.

“You’re acting very strange tonight, Gladio…”  There were more words after that but they all vanished into the ether because then the thumb vanished and a pair of soft, full lips were just… there. 

Ignis kissed him.  Ignis was _kissing_ him.  Ignis had just bent over like that – like _that_ – like it wasn’t the biggest deal ever and holy shit this was like nothing Gladio had ever dreamed of and everything he had ever wanted rolled into one glorious package.

Gladio must have blanked out because one moment he was on his back and the next he was sitting on the couch, straddling Ignis.  And it must have been one hell of a kiss because he was hard as a damn rock.  And by everything good and holy, there was something pressed into the underside of his dick and it certainly _wasn’t_ anything you could tell your family about.

…wow.

There were so many words flying around in Gladio’s mind, but the main overpowering thought was simply that: Wow.

“Ignis, I…” Gladio knew exactly what he wanted to say but he felt wrong.  Felt bad.  If this had been his boyfriend making out with someone else, he would have every right to be angry.  As much as he liked Ignis – hell, maybe it was even more than simple _like_ but Gladio’s couldn’t afford to think about that right now – he couldn’t betray another man’s trust.  Ignis said Gladio knew his boyfriend which meant… which meant that stopping was what he should be doing. 

And although every muscle, every fiber of his being screamed in protest, Gladio pulled off of Ignis and practically flung himself off the couch. 

He landed on his ass, which stung, but was oddly fitting since was without a doubt the stinging slap he needed to right himself.

“Iggy, what are you doing?”

He received a blank look in return.  Ignis was a damn master at playing oblivious, it seemed.  And to think Gladio always thought the man was an open book, to him at least.

“Kissing you…?  Was it not good?  I’ll admit to it being spur of the moment but I thought it was time.”

“What? No. I mean yes.  _Fuck yes_ it was amazing but no, this is not okay.  You have a boyfriend or a lover or _something_ and you’re supposed to be the smart one, what the hell do you think you’re doing, cheating on him with _me_?”

“Gladio, I—“ Ignis reached out a hand but retracted it immediately when he saw Gladio’s intense anger. “I don’t understand.”

“Me either.”

There was a moment or two of awkward silence as Gladio fought to find something to ease the tension and Ignis, well, Ignis seemed confusingly (adorably?) pensive.  Gladio could see Ignis’s eyes racing across the floor, following a train of thought that seemed to leap this was and that, before settling on Gladio’s face once more.  And then a knowing smile broke out.

“Gladio, I thought you were joking.  I thought you were just being… coy, perhaps would be the word?  But do you honestly not know? Do you mean to tell me that you’re in the dark?”

“In the dark about what?” Gladio asked suspiciously, not really liking Ignis’s smile at this point.  Or rather, finding it very distractingly attractive and hated himself for his weakness.

“My dear Gladiolus, I am dating _you._ ”

The words seemed to reverberate through Ignis’s entire house.  Gladio swore he could hear his heart skip a beat.

“What.”  Gladio said blankly.  Because, really, what else could he say?

Ignis sighed again, but this time it seemed less irritated and more exasperated.  He moved from the couch to the floor, sitting across from Gladio before reaching out a hand like he had before but this time filling it with Gladio’s own. 

“I know we’ve never said the words, but I assumed we wouldn’t have to.  You spend more time with me than your own family.  You eat dinner here on a regular basis, we go out together on our days off… You sleep in my bed, with me I might add, when you drink too much and are afraid you won’t make it home it one piece.  Heavens above, you have your own toothbrush here!”

Gladio felt like an idiot, a damn ignorant fool.  But what Ignis said made sense.  It really, really did.  And sure, Gladio had reasoned a lot of what he did with Ignis to them being close and maybe, _maybe_ , a little wishful thinking on his part but shit.  His head cleared with every little puzzle piece that fell into place.

He saw Ignis practically every day.  He bought him gifts all the time – nothing major just… he’d be walking past a store and would see something that screamed _Ignis_ and he’d feel compelled to buy it.  Ignis also regularly baked him desserts and went out to see movies with him.  Movies that Ignis was obviously not interested in in the slightest but he went every time and with a smile on his face.

Hells, they even snuggled in the back of the Regalia when Noct drove the car on their periodic road trips.  And Gladio might not have ever admitted it out loud but there were times when he may have managed to plant a kiss or two on a sleeping Ignis’s cheek.

“I…”

“You…?”

“I’m a moron.”

Ignis laughed, and it was beautiful and Gladio didn’t care one bit that it was partially directed at him and his own foolishness.  “I won’t argue with you there, not this time.”

“You mean to tell me that we’ve been dating for, what, months?” Gladio was aghast.  Horrified.  All that time wasted!

“At least.” Ignis agreed, nodding his head.  Gladio resisted the urge to plunge his hands into those spiky locks and then realized, fuck it all, there was nothing holding him back now.

“And we could have been doing… other things this whole time?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively because that was just the kind of mood he was in.

“Indeed.”

“Well then.  If there are no objections…?”

“None whatsoever.” The heat in Ignis’s voice was palpable.

Gladio pounced with all the grace of a drunk jungle cat and claimed Ignis’s lips for himself.  They tasted sweeter than they had before, like victory and surrender and the deliciousness of thirst-quenching elixir.  He’d needed this, wanted this for so long.  He knew there was still a war going on, but for once everything seemed perfect and peaceful and he never wanted this moment to end.

“Who else knows about what I didn’t?” Gladio mumbled into Ignis’s mouth.  The words were swallowed down with the flick of a tongue but a reply ghosted its way out.

“Everyone we know.  Including your father.”

That made Gladio pause, but only for a second.  He was caught between extreme mortification at his own father knowing… well, knowing anything about his personal life.  But then again, it did make things much easier – no need for _the talk_ if everything was already out in the open. And it was.  Had been for ages, it seemed.

Huh.  Oh well!

Gladio pulled back, and nipped lightly at Ignis’s tongue when it darted up, chasing the heat that had vanished.

“Well fuck me.”

“In due time.”

Gladio managed to look surprised a split second before lust took over and he dove back down, hands fumbling for buttons and zippers and _skin_.

Enough time had been wasted.  The here and the now was all that mattered.

And damn if Gladio wasn’t going to give it his all.


End file.
